Is this what it feels like?
by WWE-Slash-Luvee
Summary: John and Drew are friends. John hangs out with Drew after Summerslam. What John doesn't know is that Drew has plan to show him a whole new experience. John/Drew, Mike/Alex SLASH! Mentions of Drew/Wade, Drew/Sheamus, Drew/Rhodes, Drew/Centon


**I decided to** **finally write this after 2 months. I wanted to finish "Converting my actions" first, but felt this should be written now.**

Is this what it feels like?

**John Morrison P.O.V.: **

Drew and I have been friends since our feud. Tonight, both Raw and Smackdown superstars had gathered for Summerslam so we got to see each other and hang out. We had steaks that night and they were de-licious. Usually, I don't eat steaks because I'm a vegetarian most of the time, but it's a special night.

After we ate, we headed back to the hotel. We decided we were going to hang out in his room. Mike was his roommate tonight and I didn't mind. Mike and I were enemies after our feud, but later we made up a little and decided to be…how do the girls say it?...frienemies.

When we got to the room, Drew asked, "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" "Sure!" I told him. We watched "No strings attached". It was kind of funny at first, but like most comedies, it lags humor when it gets to the middle part. Drew found it funny though and I'm surprised that he could understand American humor. We joked and laughed during the most of the movie though.

During the movie, he put his arm up on the couch behind my neck and crossed his legs. I didn't think anything of it. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. "Yeah", I told him. Just then, Mike came in and he didn't come alone. He came with Alex. I thought that they were done being friends, but here they are. "Oh look it's Mike", I said. Looking at Alex I said, "And he came with ddduuuuhhh", referring to the backstage moment in their locker room before me and Alex's first match together (if you don't know what I'm talking about, look on Youtube). "Whatever, twinkle toes! Come on, Mike. Let's prepare you for Raw's promo tomorrow". He pushed Mike into his bedroom and stuck his tongue out at me (which is childish by the way), but before Mike went into the bedroom, I saw him wink at me. Then when I turned around to look at Drew, I saw him wink back at Mike. Mike was winking at him. What were they winking at each other for? Was it code for something?

Mike and Alex disappeared into the bedroom. I turned around to look at Drew with a look that said, "_What the fuck?_" He shrugged his shoulders and turned back around to look at the movie. A few minutes later it came to an end, but the movie switched to a different one. "What happened?" I asked Drew. "It went to a different movie I put in", he said seductively, but I didn't notice at first. "A movie I think you'll like". He still had his arm behind my neck and his legs crossed, with one thigh over the other, only this time he took his hair out of the rubber band that holding it into a ponytail and let his hair fall to his shoulders. He shook his head a little to spread his hair to both shoulders. Then he opened his blouse with one hand saying, "It's hot in here, don't you think?" He used that same voice that was starting to make me feel uncomfortable for some reason.

The video played. It showed two guys who claimed to be friends in a living room. They were talking about how they had fun at party and then one guy tried to kiss his friend. My eyes widened. He told his friend that he didn't "swing that way". "You never thought about doing it?" he asked his friend. I swear I heard Drew mimic those words like he had seen this movie before, only those words were directed to me. I looked at him and saw him looking at me up and down with seductive eyes. I gave him an uneasy look and turned back to the screen. "No, I haven't", said the guy. The other guy started rubbing his crotch and kissed him. The "straight" guy reciprocated the kiss! He did it very passionately. They looked like they were about to have sex! My eyes widened.

I was about to turn away when Drew grabbed my crotch and started kneading it. I pushed his hand away and stood up off the couch. "Oh my God! What…the fuck?" I almost screamed. I looked at him, anger flashing my eyes. "Are you gay? Is this what you brought me here for…'cuz you thought we were going to fool around?" Drew stood up, "Well I have thought about it for a while…". "Fuck, Drew! I'm straight!" I told him. He hung his head. "I can't believe you thought I would do that!" Drew looked up, "Then why are you so hard?" He asked me, smirking and looking from my crotch to my face repeatedly. I looked down. I was really hard!

"Hhooly fuck", I said. "I got to go!" Drew tried to stop me by grabbing my arm, but I was determined to leave. What did stop me was the noise I heard. I swear I heard a scream coming from Mike's room. I ran over to his door. "Wait!" Drew yelled, trying to stop me, but I ended up opening Mike's door anyway. What I saw…let's just say I found it so unbelievable that my eyes widened and my mouth hung open.

Mike and Alex were on the bed, naked. Not only naked, but Mike had his dick…inside Alex…pumping in and out. They were fucking! Alex was on his back, legs spread, straddling Mike's waist. They were both sweating and breathing heavily. Both were moaning and saying each other's name. They had their eyes closed so they didn't see me. Alex's face looked like he was in total bliss…and Mike was the one giving it to him! "Oh…Aaaahh", Alex moaned, lightly while Mike fucked him. "Harder, harder…Dammit, Michael! Harder!" Alex yelled as I closed the door. Shock ran across my face. I turned to Drew. His head was hanging, but he looked up when he saw me looking at him. "I didn't know they were fucking. I didn't even know that Mike or Alex was gay!" I told Drew. "They aren't just fucking. They're dating. I", he told me. "They are?" I asked, shocked. I didn't have a clue they were dating, but I guess now it was pretty obvious with the way Mike looks at him with those "let me fuck you" eyes.

I looked down and saw that I was harder than before. "_Seeing the fuck scene between Mike and Alex must have gotten me_ _hard_", I thought. Drew saw how high my erection was 'cuz he said, "You see. It isn't so bad. It can be a lot of fun". Drew walked over to me and rubbed my shoulders. "Yeah, but I'm…" he cut me off with a kiss. "I've wanted to tell you about how much I liked you for a while now", he whispered, seductively and ran his hand through my hair. "Just try it out. It'll be fun and very relaxing. I promise it will. Don't worry…I won't tell". He kiss me again…and…I…kissed him back. Oh my God! I had an erection to a gay fuck scene and I kissed a guy. Am I gay?

Then I realized that I had said it allowed, "Ask those questions in the morning. Let me take care of you tonight". He held my hand and led me into his bedroom. I let him. I guess I was still trying to figure out if I want this. When we got into the bedroom, Drew started kissing me again, only more widely this time. I kissed him back the same way. Then I pulled away, "Wait. Drew, are you gay? Have you done this before?" "Yeah", he told me. "With Wade Barrett…Sheamus…Cody Rhodes…both John Cena and Randy Orton at the same time" I stopped him and said, "Too much information".

I looked away and then looked back at him, "What about Tiffany? You're still married to her?" Drew smiled, "She likes to watch me do it sometimes. She told me that I can have a boyfriend and I want it to be you". I blushed…Oh my God, I blushed. I'll admit, I was curious about what sex with a man felt like, but I didn't want people to know and being a celebrity…you couldn't help but think that someone was always watching you. When Drew kissed me again, I let those feeling go. As we kissed, we held each other. Drew was wearing a suit and I was wearing an Affliction T-shirt and jeans.

Drew pulled my shirt from over my head and pulled my jeans down. I helped him out of his suit. He pushed me on the bed and pulled my boxers off. I sat on my elbows and watch as he seductively took off his boxers. He leaned over my body and kissed me. He licked one nipple before going to the other. I admit that it felt damn good! Then he leaned down and licked my belly button. I arched my back. It always felt good when a woman did that. Now it felt good when _he_ did it too. Then stroked himself. When he came down to my erection, he lookup at me and smiled. I looked at him, wondering what he was planning to do. Then without warning, he took my head into his mouth and sucked it really hard. Oh my God! I was in heaven. That felt amazing. His mouth was bigger and stronger than any woman that's ever blown me before. His teeth grazed my cock as he went up and down my length. "Fuck!" I screamed, almost cumming. He kept at it, going up and down my length then stopped.

He looked at me, "I'm going to show you how it _really_ feels. What gay sex is really about!" He took three fingers and put them close to my mouth. "Suck them", he told me. I didn't know what why he told me to do that, but I still put his fingers in my mouth and sucked them. "Mmm", Drew moaned. He pulled them out of my mouth and said, "I bet you're good at sucking dick". I looked at him shocked. Did he really think that I would do that? Oh, wait. Aren't I lying here, submitting to him?

"Let me do all the work from now on", he kept his voice seductive. He put my long legs over his shoulders and spread my butt cheeks. He circled his fingers around my butthole. That's when I remembered that anal was involved in two men fucking each other. I can't believe I forgot that. Then he quickly slid a finger in and I arched my back in pain. "Relax, this is called 'prep'", he whispered into my ear. I tried to relax, but it was sore. He slipped another finger in and it hurt even more.

Drew saw the painful expression on my face and decided to make it go away by sucking me some more. I didn't think about the pain anymore and I didn't feel him slip the third finger in until, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled. "I found it!" he vexed. "I found that sweet spot!" "What?" I asked. "I mean, your prostate a.k.a. 'the g-spot'". He kept hitting it with his fingers and it felt so, so good. I didn't want him to stop, but he did. He pulled his fingers away and I whined.

"What the-?" I asked…yelled actually as he placed his tongue at my entrance, sending electricity through my body. I never felt that good before. No one has ever done that to me before. After a few minutes of rimming, he stood up, lifted his dick and placed it at my entrance. This was it. I could still turn back now and claim my straightness, but I didn't want to. "Ready?" he asked. I looked at his dick then back at him. "Hell yes!" He entered me slowly then quickly as I screamed in pain. Then his dick hit that spot and pleasure came with the pain. We both moaned. "Fuck! So tight! Like a virgin!" Drew screamed as he pumped furiously inside me. Drew was right. I was a virgin…anally. We groaned. He kept hitting that spot, making me see stars while I closed my eyes.

I looked up at him. He looked so beautiful with his hair down, hanging on his shoulders. My hair was down to, spread across the pillow. Then he sat on his knees, lifting me into his lap, not taking his dick out of me. He thrust into me, lifting me up and down. I got the message and lifted myself up and down on his dick. "Ohh, Ahhh!" I yelled. He pumped into me for a few minutes before laying me back down, on my left side, lifting only my right leg and pumping into me. This is a gay karma sutra position. I forget the name though". I didn't care. His accent, his thrusting and pumping, his beautiful hair, our heavy breathing was making me harder. "I'm about to…" he said before he came hard instantly inside me.

He tried to catch his breath as he ran his hands through his hair and put my leg down. He saw that I was still hard. "Let me help you with that", he said. He started rubbing our dicks together. I felt electricity through my body. Then he stroked me with his hand. I didn't want to cum that way. I had something else in mind. Without warning, I flipped him over. He looked surprised. His face turned into a painful and pleasureful expression as I thrust right into him. "Oh fuck, Morrison!" He said Morrison like a Japanese guy would (Morri-son), making me laugh a little.

I thrust into him hard and fast. Being inside him felt…well like Mike says…AWESOME! I felt that same electricity on my dick. Wow! Is this what it feels like? It felt like being with a woman only there was no natural lubrication and the hole was tighter. Oh and it was awesome. Shit, I must be gay.

After more than a few minutes, I pulled out and jerked off until I came all on Drew's stomach, dick, balls and ass. Some got on my hand too. Drew grabbed my hand and licked it off. I smiled and laid next to Drew. We were both exhausted.

"Next time, I'm coming inside you", I told him, trying to catch my breath. "Really?" he asked, catching his breath. "There will be a next time". "Yeah", I said. "So you'll be my boyfriend?" he asked. I thought for a second. If Tiffany was okay with it then no harm done, right? And he said he wouldn't tell so… "Yes", I said. "I will be your boyfriend". He squealing and kissed me. We both smiled and went to sleep.

2 hours later, we got up to get something to drink and to turn the movie off. Just as we left the bedroom, Mike and Alex walked out of Mike's bedroom. We all look at each other. Alex was dressed to leave. Mike smirked at me and Drew, "I knew you would be perfect as lovers!" Then he winked at Drew. I gasped, "So that's why you winked at Drew earlier. You knew he was pining for me". Mike nodded, "Yeah and 'cuz I knew I was going to get mine with Alex tonight". He slapped Alex's ass, making us all laugh.

**How did you guys like my first short story? I hope it helped you jack…or jill off. Tell me what you think.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
